Madly in Like
by CinderDreams
Summary: A one-shot on Nami's deniance and acceptance of an OC.


**A/N A one-shot on Nami and an OC. Hope you enjoy it, as it's my first Harvest Moon fanfiction. **

* * *

"Madly in Like"

The beach was quiet, excluding the waves crashing against the sandy bank. The smell of sea-salt was suffocating. The sun was just beginning to set, causing claret rays to wisp freely in the clouds. The peace was undisturbed and blissful.

To some people in Forget-Me-Not Valley, this was normal, as it was for Nami. Dressed in a typical plaid shirt and yellow tank-top and shorts, her red hair fell in front of her face as her mind stormed violently.

"Surely, it can't be because of that damned farmer," she muttered in disgust. "I don't like him. He's bothersome and he stalks me. What's to like in that?" Her rhetorical question echoed in her head. "Surely he could go after Celia or Lumina or Muffy. Maybe he enjoys annoying me." Sweat began to bead the young woman's head, despite the cold, as she wrung her hands nervously.

With a sigh, Nami rocked upward into a standing position and began pacing the beach. Placing her hands into her well-worn pockets, she felt a small, leather bag, and pulled it gently outward. Inside was her savings that had been sent from her parents in spring. She knew that they wouldn't sustain her through fall.

This distraction, however, didn't keep itself in her head for long enough. She was soon brought back to the sun-tanned face of Jared, the farmer who had flirted with her over the past few days. For instance, she had been traveling up to the Spring, which insisted on a long walk upward past the waterfall. He had been traveling to Vesta's farm, no doubt to buy crop seeds. She had only been to his farm once before to see how he was coming along. His fields had been ripe and full, which lead her to believe she no longer needed to visit him. However, he had stopped her, questioning why she was traveling upwards. Rudely, she had told him it was none of his business. However, he persisted in the climb, and handed her a container of food. She had discovered a container of light pickles, and had rejected his offer of walking her to her destination with a thanks for the foods.

She had felt that being stubborn would ward him off. This lead to further annoyances.

However, it wasn't in Nami's nature to give in. Now that she was thinking, she realized how much she wanted to stop. Halting, she heard footsteps behind her to be confronted with the face of Jared. He smiled apologetically.

"Did I disturb you?" he asked politely.

"Yes," Nami hissed. Jared's face fell, and he stepped backward to show that he came with no means of a quarrel.

"I brought you this," he offered awkwardly, putting his backpack on the ground. He shuffled through the unending mess until he pulled out a simple flower. Extending his hand, he smiled again.

She wanted to smack him. Because it was fall, the wind was cold, bringing early frost, and leaving few flowers to survive. Except for the trick blues.

Oh God, it was beautiful. Even though the flower was a simplicity, it was beautiful. Extending a trembling hand, she grabbed for the flower. It fell out of Jared's hand in result of the light breeze, and both moved to catch it before it hit the ground.

Nami's head collided with Jared's, and both of them straightened up quickly, holding their heads. Slowly, as if unsure, Jared bent down and picked up the flower. Still tembling, Nami touched the flowers elegant petals before grasping the stem.

"Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed. His smile returned.

"You like it?"

"Don't push it," she replied, placing the flower in her pocket. Her heart throbbed.

"Do you want me to walk you to the Inn? It's getting late," he persisted.

"I can get there myself," she retorted. He shrugged, and Nami stood up.

"But thanks," Nami repeated. Jared nodded, picking up the backpack before slinging it over his back.

"You're welcome." He began to walk in the direction of his farm.

--

"I can't be in love with him!" Nami snapped as she sat in the kitchen of the Inn she stayed in every night. Ruby, the chef and co-owner of the hotel, smiled warmly as she placed the bowl of curry in front of the young red-head.

"Maybe you just like him," Ruby suggested. Nami dipped the head of her spoon into the warm liquid before raising it to her thin lips. Before tasting her food, she glanced upward at Ruby.

"I don't like him either! How can I feel so confused when I was so sure of myself before?" she replied in an effort to back up her argument. Sipping the curry, she placed the spoon into the bowl before taking a drink of water.

"I think you like him," Ruby insisted. "You know, I wouldn't readily admit I loved Tim at first. We were in Forget-Me-Not when we fell in love, too. I wouldn't admit it to him, of course. When I did, I did the stupidest thing imaginable."

"What?"

"I went up to him, placed my hands on my hips, and said, 'Tim, I think I may be madly in like with you.'" Ruby giggled slightly.

"What did he reply with?" Nami asked impatiently, finding it hard to believe that Ruby would act like a young schoolgirl.

"He said, 'Well, Ruby, I think I may be madly in like with you too.' Then he kissed me and told me, 'I mean, I love you.'" Nami watched as Ruby's brown eyes became moist with tears.

"That must have been a long time ago," Nami replied.

"Well, did it help?" Ruby asked persistently. She leaned against the table that held her cooking supplies.

"I don't know," Nami said, spooning more curry to her mouth. "Maybe."

"Tell me if I can do anything to assist you in your madness," Ruby teased. Nami nodded solemnly as she continued to think.

--

Rain poured down in buckets as Nami stood outside, waiting for Jared to appear. After serious thought, she had decided it was time to let it out. There was no holding her back now. Just three words, and she could leave.

Three. Words.

Before long, his drenched, tan face appeared behind the Inn's posts.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" he inquired innocently. His dirt-smeared clothes were dripping with water, making them become skintight. Nami couldn't help but notice how his muscles rippled when he walked. His hair was plastered to his face.

"I have to tell you something," Nami muttered, flustered and turning red.

"Hmm?" Jared asked, smiling uncontrollably. Nami felt the urge to smack him, as she had the day before. This farmhand seemed to have a tendancy to inflict this urge upon her. The simplicity annoyed the hell out of her.

_Say it!_

"I madly like you," she muttered.

"I madly like you too," Jared replied, slipping his hands around Nami's thin waist. Leaning forward, she slunk her arms around his neck and felt the cold rain pulse around her. They kissed, long and magical passion engulfing the young red-head and her companion.

Nami decided at that moment that it wasn't just being "madly in like." This wasn't a fairytale crush, or puppy love.

She submitted to her love.


End file.
